Naruto Of the elemental slayer
by Death-By-the-Horizon
Summary: " Why! Why are you doing this to me!" the blond cried bloody tears came rushing down his cheeks while running." That's what you get for killing our loved ones Demon!"   NarutoXErza Alittle Fairy Tail Xover Blood and gore.M rated for safety.


Warning: blood and gore!

**Prologue**

**Konoha**

A shadow ran through the streets. Sun shone on him as it revealed a sun kissed hair blond that was soak with blood and sweat. His arms showed cuts and bruises, fresh one too.

" Why! Why are you doing this to me!" the blond cried bloody tears came rushing down his cheeks while running.

" That's what you get for killing our loved ones Demon!" the crowd chased after him . Men were all laughing hysterically, women were angry.

"HEY Stop!" Three figures emerged from the trees and bushes.

They were dressed in regular anbu suite with mask. Dragon , Boar and Rat came down.

The blond sighed in relief, he was going to be saved. He mentally jumped for joy at his fortune.

" You cant hurt him!" Rat said.

"Why?" yelled the villagers.

" Because….. WE HAVE TO ENJOY **TORTURING** HIM FIRST! HAHAHAHHAA!" Dragon laughed.

The blond tensed up, thinking whether to run or fight back.

The villagers cheered , they consist of civilians , ninjas ranging from chunin to jounin and even merchants who were once citizens of the village who came back to hunt the "demon" down.

Why? Why are they doing this? Especially me? WHY! The blond was confused and frightened, him, being born on October tenth , had been the village punching bag, scape goat , stress ball, rolled into one whole thing. He knew about how he was born on the day Kyuubi attacked but why did they have to do this to him? Why! He was not the Kyuubi! He was human! Emotions of hurt , sadness , joy! A normal human! Why him!

He stood up and began to run for his life , his little, aching, bloody , filled with bruises and cuts leg tried to carry him as far as he could. He felt heavy, even being thin but mulnutritioned , he ran, for running would save his life. His mind was blank with only one word, run.

He stopped, he looked at a wall around 3 meters high. Slowly, he was surrounded by silhouettes of adults. Holding weapons like axes, rakes (the fork like thing) , brooms, swords , hammers , spiked gauntlets , scythe , long metal poles( I guess you get the drift!) .

One word passed his mind , Shit. He was going to die a slow but painful death for sure. He didn't want to die! Tears fell down .

"Hahahaa! We've got you surrounded demon! Time to diE!" the villagers all charged and began to assault him , he was scratched beaten , doused in kerosene and lighted up , he was cut up revealing his internal organs , his hand was electrified , his legs had cuts caused by wind chakra , his back had markings of one word " Demon" that was carved up by ninjas that put collaborative effort into heating up a kunai with an heat insulated grip that became like white plasma. They used it to dig deep into his already bloody flesh that caused a blood curling scream that could be heard from kumogakure.

Please let it end faster! The blond wished.

"HEHEH! Beg for death Demon and I will give you a swift and painless death!" Boar smiled evilly. The blond was going to submit when Boar continued,"NOT! MU hM HM HM HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The villagers were laughing menacingly too. From the blonds view they looked like devils from hell. That thought was stopped when the attack was again started , repeating the same each time. The blond could not take it , he wanted to just die.

"HAHAHA! THE DEMON IS GOING TO DIE!" the villagers cheered.

The blond saw white.

"Do you wish to be saved?" "Yes!" he replied

" Do you wish to live?" "No" he gave up. " Why? When I can saved you?" " Because even if you save me, I will still live in this shit hole that they call a "village" " he said

"What if I could take you away? To another realm? And replace you with a clone?" " how can it last? After all clones last very short" The blond said.

"There is one clone that can last , I will make it for you , it has been a forbidden art that has been gone for years. I will make it look like you , teleported to the hokage's office." "okay I accept."

"Lastly , why do you want to live?" " I want to prove everyone that I am not a "Demon" instead I will gain respect and protect my friends that I make!" The blond said

" Good, I was expecting that answer! I accept you as my master!"

"What is your name?" the boy questioned.

" My name is Ryuujin" the voice spoke. " Reach out your hands towards me boy."

"okay" Bright golden light enveloped him. " Kyuubi jinchuuriki , Naruto uzumaki, you are interesting!"

With that said, Naruto uzumaki's body was gone.

**Chapter end!**

Hey guys! Its Horizon here! How do you like it? Okay so this Fic is inspired by the anime called Fairytail. You should check it out cause I would mention its characters! Please either subscribe and review! I would try to write as much as possible as I have school n stuff so thank you for your time =).

Horizon signin out~


End file.
